vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Pre-Training= |-|Post-Training= Summary Diane is the Serpent's Sin of Envy of the Seven Deadly Sins. She was a prodigy of the Giant Clan, raised to be a warrior despite her misgivings about fighting. Eventually she journeyed outside her home and encountered Fairy King Harlequin, who she lived with and fell in love with. He was eventually forced to erase her memories of their time together, and she misplaced her love for him onto Meliodas, who she had developed a slight attraction for. After returning to the Giant Clan, during a routine battle alongside Matrona, they were betrayed by a power-hungry Holy Knight acting outside his orders, and Diane believed Matrona to have died. She was charged with killing her, and was conscripted into the Sins by Meliodas. Diane later regained all her memories and her love for King, and she deepened her connection with nature after experiencing Drole's past and learning his sacred dance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, higher with Gideon, up to at least 7-A with Friends | At least 7-A, up to 6-C with Drole’s Dance Name: Diane Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: 750 Classification: Giant, Serpent's Sin of Envy, Member of Seven Deadly Sins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Large Size (Type 0), Expert Hammer Wielder, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation (Can create and control pits of quicksand), Metal Manipulation (Can turn her body into metal), Statistics Amplification (Via Drole's Dance), Attack Reflection (Can redirect magic attacks to the earth). Attack Potency: At least City level (Physically stronger than Sealed Base Meliodas. Effortlessly snapped out of and destroyed Gilthunder's lightning bindings), City level+ with Gideon (Raised a large amount of rock), up to at least Mountain level with Friends (Her King Golem effortlessly one-shot Drole's Golem which could survive an attack from True Spirit Spear King, who had one-shot an Albion) | At least Mountain level (Surpassed Matrona and has a power level of 8,800. Effortlessly killed Albions and many other lesser demons with one attack), up to Island level with Drole’s Dance (Can increase her power level up to a maximum of 53,600 which is slightly below that of Drole. Easily injured Post-Training King and purposely hurt herself with her hammer while possessed) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Even with Sealed Base Meliodas. Easily dodged Gowther's attacks) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Significantly faster than before. Created a tidal wave of earth before any Holy Knight or lesser demon could notice), higher with Drole’s Dance Lifting Strength: Class G (Beat Ban at arm wrestling with no effort) | Class G, higher with Drole’s Dance Striking Strength: At least City Class, City Class+ with Gideon, up to at least Mountain Class with Friends | At least Mountain Class, up to Island Class with Drole’s Dance Durability: At least City level (Was relatively fine after taking many attacks from Sealed Base Meliodas. Was not visibly affected by Gilthunder's lightning bindings. Took many attacks from Dreyfus, Gilthunder, Howzer, and Helbram in rapid succession and even focused on defending civilians before she finally fell) | At least Mountain level (Should be comparable to her own attacks. Was unaffected by a point blank Albion blast), up to Island level with Drole’s Dance (Tanked a blow from Mid-morning Escanor, though he purposefully didn't aim for her head) Stamina: Very high. She was repeatedly attacked by three Great Holy Knight-class enemies while trying to protect the local populace from their attacks, and managed to remain conscious despite being impaled through the torso and under constant fire by Dreyfus, Gilthunder, and Helbram. Range: Extended melee range due to size | Several dozen meters melee range, hundreds of meters with Creation. Standard Equipment: Sacred Treasure Gideon, a massive war hammer designed to be wielded by a giant. It is made of a material that is stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2200 pounds. It is able to draw out the full capability of her ability, Creation. Intelligence: Diane is an immensely skilled fighter, matching Meliodas blow for blow in hand-to-hand combat and forcing Helbram to retreat with a single use of Mother Catastrophe, with Hendrickson screaming at the latter to run from the devastation. She also has a deep link with nature even by her race's standards, allowing her to manipulate massive amounts of earth with ease, fighting on a scale surpassing almost every other character in the series. Weaknesses: Her Heavy Metal form can be melted by high enough temperatures. Abilities Creation: A magic power of the Giant Clan, Creation gives giants a deep connection to nature and allows them to manipulate the earth for a variety of purposes. Diane was noted for being a prodigy with Creation, and after undergoing Drole's training she gained an even deeper level of skill and power with it. * Crazy Rush: Diane creates a huge number of massive earth fists to attack her target with. File:CrazyRush1.png|Creates enormous earth fists File:CrazyRush2.png|well over 85 feet tall * Diamond Shield: Diane raises a massive diamond wall with a decorative face on it from the ground. * Double Hammer: Diane spins Gideon behind her back and quickly creates two large stone fists, one on either side of her opponent. The fists slam together with the target in between, trapping it. * Fillet and Loin: Diane performs multiple hand movements and creates two earth golems, named Fillet and Loin, which she sends to attack her enemy. File:Diane's Fillet and Loin.png File:Diane's Fillet and Loin 2.png * Friends: Diane creates earth golems in the likenesses of Hawk, Elizabeth, Meliodas, Matrona, and King. Because of her emotional connection to the originals, these golems are much more powerful than Fillet and Loin. The King golem is by far the most powerful, followed by Matrona. File:Diane's Friends.png|Diane creates File:Diane's Friends 2.png|a group of golems in the likenesses of her friends File:Diane's Friends 3.png|They possess File:Diane's Friends 4.png|varying levels File:Diane's Friends 5.png|of power File:Diane's Friends 6.png|and King's golem is by far the strongest * Ground Gladius: Diane slams Gideon into the ground, causing a massive blade made of earth to rise and strike from under her enemy at extremely high speeds. This technique instantly dispelled Gilthunder's and Howzer's Combined Technique: Dragon Castle, and was so large it could be seen from across the capital of Liones. * Heavy Metal: Diane turns her body to metal, increasing her body weight, striking strength, and durability. * Mother Catastrophe: Diane strikes the ground with her hammer, gouging out a vast amount of earth. Using her earth manipulation, she raises all of the earth into the air and brings it together to form a floating mountain, which she then sends crashing down on top of her opponent. Vaizel was destroyed due to this technique. File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe.png|Strikes the ground File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 2.png|excavating a huge amount File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 3.png|of earth from her surroundings File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 4.png|which forms a floating mountain File:Diane's Mother Catastrophe 5.png|that she sends crashing down * Queen Embrace: Diane summons a giant wave of earth, much larger than even an Albion, that she rides over her enemies, burying them beneath a vast amount of earth. * Rising Meteor: Diane raises Gideon high above her head, erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below her opponent which slams into them at extremely high speeds as it rises into the sky. * Rush Rock: Diane raises many sharp rocks from the ground and fires them at her opponent. File:Diane's Rush Rock.jpg|Levitates rocks File:Diane's Rush Rock 2.jpg|and fires them * Sand Whirl: Diane performs specific hand motions and touches the ground, creating an area of quicksand under her opponent. File:Diane's Sand Whirl.png|Performs hand motions File:Diane's Sand Whirl 2.png|and sinks her target in quicksand Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Natsu (Soul Calibur) Natsu's Profile (Note: Diane had Gideon and Friends was restricted. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Giants Category:Earth Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sand Users Category:Protagonists Category:Dancers Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Good Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6